White Pussy
by rangers21A
Summary: Ava Ayala's tiger amulet has been passed down through her family for generations. It gives her incredible powers... But it also comes with a previously unknown curse
1. Chapter 1

_Under the Snow_

Mondays are normally the worst day of the week. Especially when you have to spend it parachuting from 3000 feet in the Arctic. As Peter fell, screaming all the way down, he couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve such a fate.

"Parker! Get your head in the game!" He heard his teammate, Ava Ayala, yell at him.

The two of them were participating in a special winter survival training session. The challenge was to find the hidden SHIELD base before Iron Fist and Power Man, who had been dropped about a hundred yards east of Peter and Ava. The team who found the base last had to clean the Helicarrier for a month.

Peter's chute opened and he and Ava fluttered to the snow-covered ground. "We better get moving," Peter said, "I don't want to get stuck with clean-up duty."

"Yeah," Ava agreed, "plus, if we don't find any shelter before nightfall, we could freeze."

"Oh, so there is a bright side to this." Peter muttered sarcastically.

The two of them started walking. Their new winterized suits kept them mostly warm, but they were still cold. On the bright side, Peter could totally see Ava's nipples trying to poke through her suit from the cold.

After what seemed like forever, it started getting dark and the wind started to pick up. "We need to find somewhere to stay for the night." Ava yelled over the roar of the wind.

Peter turned on the night-vision function on his mask and took a look around. "There's a cave just a few yards away." Peter shouted. The two of them hurried over to it before they turned into a pair of hero-sicles.

The two of them quickly rushed into the cave, sitting down on a large patch of moss and removing their masks. They were still cold, but at least they were out of the wind. "Well, I guess we're stuck here for the night." Ava said.

"Great! Now Luke and Danny are definitely going to beat us to the base!" Peter complained. "We're so stuck with cleaning duty!"

"That, and we might actually freeze to death in this cave." Ava said, shivering. She was right. They could die here.

"You know, I saw something on TV about how huddling close together helps preserve body heat." Peter said.

Ava eyed him with a smug grin. "Peter Parker, are you putting the moves on me?"

"What?" Peter exclaimed. "No! I actually saw something about it!"

Ava giggled a little bit. "Alright. I'll do anything to stay warm, I guess." The two of them scooted close to each other, snuggling up against one another for warmth. After a while, Ava broke the silence. "I saw you staring at my boobs earlier."

"I was not!" Peter defended. Ava looked at him with an expression that said _Really? You're lying to me when we're basically about to die?_ "Alright, fine! I was! But can you blame me? Your nipples are practically about to tear through your costume!"

Ava laughed. "I don't blame you. Honestly, it's kinda nice to know some people find me attractive. The other guys just look at me like I'm one of them: a guy."

"Ava, you lived at my house for months. I know for a fact that you're not a guy."

"When did you ever see me naked?"

Peter blushed. "I might have used my video watch to spy on you in the shower."

"Oh, God!" She started laughing. "You're such a perv, Parker!" The two of them had a short laugh at that. After that came a long silence. "Hey, Peter," Ava said, "do you ever feel afraid that you'll…" She seemed embarrassed to ask whatever she was going to ask. "That you'll die a virgin?" She finished with a face as red as a baboon's ass.

"I actually don't have that fear."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not a virgin."

"What?" Ava exclaimed. "You've had sex?!"

"Yeah. Mary Jane and I did it once." Peter thought for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

Ava's was blushing so bad. "I'm a… Um... "

Peter sat up, laughing. "You're a virgin?!"

"Shut up!" Ava exclaimed. "It's not funny! "

"I'm not laughing because it's funny," he explained, "I'm laughing because it's unbelievable! I mean, you're hot! How has no guy ever had sex with you?"

Ava smiled. Another long silence fell. Finally, Ava sat up. "I might die tonight, but I'm definitely not going to die a virgin!"

"Ava, what do you-" Peter was silenced by the sight of Ava unzipping her costume and slipping it off. Her nipples were hard from the cold, but the rest of her looked super hot!

"Peter, I'm gonna have some fun with you." She purred, extending her claws and carefully slashing a small hole in the crotch of Peter's costume. Peter's erect cock popped out. Ava grasped it in her hand. "I've never actually tasted a man's cock before." She mused. "Let's see what all the fuss is about."

Before Peter could protest, Ava had his dick completely in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she deep-throated his cock like a professional porn star. "Holy shit!" Peter moaned. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" It may have been cold outside, but Ava's mouth felt so warm and so good. "Aw, fuck!" Peter exclaimed. Ava's eyes widened in surprise as her mouth filled with cum. She pulled back, looking slightly grossed out, but swallowed it all.

"Mmm." She said. "I could get used to that." She got down on the moss and opened up her legs invitingly. "Come on, webhead! I wanna lose my v-card, and I wanna lose it now!"

Peter knew Ava was probably delirious from the cold, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to go the whole way with a hottie like Ava. He went over to her and eased himself into her. He waited a moment for Ava to give him the go ahead, then started slowly thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh, my God!" Ava moaned. "It feels so good! Faster! Fuck me faster!" Peter picked up the pace, pounding her even harder. Her pussy felt so tight and warm, even better than MJ's!

Ava was loving it even more than Peter. The feeling of Peter inside of her was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Ava clutched at the moss to keep her body from trembling from the immense amounts of pleasure. It felt so amazing. "Peter," she moaned, "I wanna try something. Take it out real fast." Peter removed his dick, albeit reluctantly, and Ava flipped over, her ass in the air. "Finish in my ass! I wanna see how that feels." Peter slid his dick with some difficulty inside Ava's tight asshole. "Ohhhh, fuuuuuck!" Ava moaned. It felt even better this way! "Fuck me harder, Peter! I need to cum!"

Ava's hand moved down to her pussy while Peter kept pounding her asshole. She started fingering herself for extra pleasure. The combination felt so amazing! She felt something building inside of her. A sensation that she was about to explode with sheer pleasure. "OHHHH, GAAAAAWWWD!" Ava screamed as she had her first orgasm. Her juices dripped to the floor and Peter suddenly stopped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ava asked. "Keep going, dumbass! I'm not fucking done yet!"

Peter kept going. "Ava, I'm not going to last much longer!" Her moaned.

Ava didn't even hear him. She was pinching her nipples with her tongue hanging out like a dog as Peter kept fucking her asshole. "Oh, fuck! It feels so good!" She moaned. "I need to cum again! I need to fucking cum!"

"Ava, I can't hold it in any longer!"

"Keep going, you fucker! I'm so close!"

"Oh, fuck!" Peter moaned as he filled Ava's asshole with cum.

"OHHHH, FUUUUUCK!" Ava screamed as she came as well. Ava flopped onto the cavern floor, panting like crazy. "That was fucking incredible!" She panted. "Let's do it again!" She turned over, only to find Peter asleep next to her. She had fucked him to sleep. Ava kissed him on the forehead. "We'll do it again when you wake up."

…

When Peter woke up, he was in a king-sized bed. "What the-?" He looked around. He appeared to be in a swanky hotel room. A robe hung on the door. He put it on and peeked outside. The SHIELD logo stared back at him on the wall outside of his room. "The SHIELD base? How did I get here?"

"You've been here the whole time." Said a voice next to him. Coulson was standing next to his door.

"What? But I thought Ava and I were in a cave."

"You were. The cave was just the above-ground location of this base. Congratulations. You and Ava won't have to clean up the helicarrier."

"Wait… How did you guys know we were up there?"

"We were watching you the whole time."

Peter's eyes widened in surprise. "So… You saw…"

"Oh, totally. And, might I add, bravo, sir. Bravo." Peter groaned. The entirety of SHIELD had just watched him boning Ava. "So, Ava's pretty freaky in the sack, huh?"

Peter slapped his forehead in embarrassment. "Yeah. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Coulson pointed down the hall. "Two rooms over. She said to send you in for… How did she put it? 'Another trip to sexytown?' when you woke up. Good luck."

Peter groaned. What had he started?


	2. Chapter 2

_Powerful Lust_

"Oh, Peter! Yes! I'm almost there! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Oh, fuck!" Peter moaned as he pulled out of Ava's pussy and came on her stomach. "Whew. That was great!"

"Yeah," Ava muttered as Peter started putting his clothes on, "great."

It had been a month since the Arctic training session where Ava had lost her virginity, and she was getting bored. That first time with Peter... She still had dreams about their time in the cave. Now, she was starting to realize just how bad Peter really was in bed. He barely lasted two minutes half of the time, and the other half of the time he lasted longer, but couldn't give Ava even half an orgasm.

As Peter left Ava's bedroom on the Helicarrier, Ava started considering what to do about him. She wanted to be with someone who was actually good in the sack. Someone who could make her feel as good as she felt on that first night. She wanted to be with a man. A lot of men.

Her thoughts were jarred by a pleasing baritone coming from above. "Promiscuous girl," Luke Cage sang, "wherever you are. I'm all alone, and it's you that I want."

Judging by the sound of water that accompanied Luke's singing, he was probably in the shower. Ava smiled as an idea formed in her head.

 **...**

"Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me." sang Luke as he scrubbed all over in the shower. The Helicarrier didn't have individual showers, so the boys all shared one room while the girls had another. At the moment, Luke was the only one in the boys' shower. "You know what I want," he kept singing, "and I got what you need."

"Work it, Luke!" Luke wheeled around to see Ava standing there wearing nothing but a thin, black robe that left little to the imagination.

"Ava?!" Luke exclaimed, quickly grabbing a towel to cover up the fact that he was already getting hard at the sight of her. "What are you doing in here? This the boys' shower!"

Ava shrugged. "Girls' shower's out of order." She lied. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You're part cat. Lick yourself clean."

"Har-dee-har-har." Ava said sarcastically. She began to slip out of her robe.

"Don't tell me you're getting naked right here!"

Ava dropped her robe to the floor, revealing her perfect, naked body to Luke. "Who cares? We're friends. It's okay if you see me naked." She turned on the shower to start washing. "Come on Luke," she urged, "you can drop the towel. I won't mind."

Luke hesitated, but let the towel fall to the floor. Ava gazed at his enormous cock. _I guess it's true what they say about black guys_ , she thought. She could barely take her eyes off of it. Ava couldn't take it any more. She had to have that inside of her.

She bent over to wash her legs, displaying her supple ass to Luke who blushed at the sight of it. Ava smiled. She had him right where she wanted. "You can touch it if you want." She purred. Luke hesitated, but walked over and clutched Ava's ass. A small moan escaped her lips. "Now that you've touched me," she said, "I get to touch you." She got down in front of Luke and grabbed his cock,

"Ava, what are you-?" Luke was silenced by Ava running her tongue up the length of his dick.

"I'm sucking you off." Ava responded. "Got a problem with that?" Luke shook his head. "Good. Enjoy, then." And she put Luke's cock in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" Luke moaned. "You're good at this!" Ava had had a lot of practice over the last month. Her tongue rolled over every inch of Luke's dick, making sure to get a good taste of it. "Shit!" Luke grunted as he came in Ava's mouth. It was a big load, but she swallowed every last drop of cum.

"Mmm. Tasty." Ava pushed the dazed Luke onto the floor and rubbed his dick until it was hard again. "Make me feel good, Luke." She got on top and eased his cock into her pussy. "Oh, God! It's so thick!"

Ava's hips bucked rhythmically as she rode Luke. He was at least twice as big as Peter, and felt a million times better. "Ohhhhh!" Ava moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

Luke was having the time of his life! He had never pictured himself being with Ava, but now that he was he couldn't not picture it! Her pussy was so tight and hot, it felt better than any other girl he had fucked before!

Ava bent over to plant a long kiss on him, then shoved her breasts in his face. "Suck on my tits! I'm almost there, Luke!" Luke obeyed, squeezing one breast tenderly and sucking on the other one. "AHHHHHHH!" Ava screamed as she came. "FUUUUUUCK!" She got off of him and pressed herself against the shower wall. "Now that I've came, I'll let you cum in whichever hole you want." It was no contest. Luke moved for Ava's asshole, but his humongous cock wouldn't fit. "I have an idea." Ava grabbed some liquid soap and squirted it on Luke's cock, rubbing it all over. "Try it now." Ava re-positioned herself against the wall as Luke managed to shove himself up her asshole. "Unnngh!" Ava moaned. "That's the spot!"

Luke started thrusting as Ava's body shook from pleasure. Anal sex had always been her favorite. Her tongue hanged out of her mouth as she pressed herself up against the wall while Luke pounded her. "Harder, Luke! Drill my ass harder! Make me cum again! I need to... To... OHHHHHH! CUUUUUUM!"

Ava's juices dropped to the floor as Luke started to feel himself getting close too. "Ah, fuck!" He moaned as he exploded in Ava's asshole. He sank to the floor, exhausted, while Ava dipped her fingers in her asshole and licked the cum off of them.

"Fuck, that was great!" She exclaimed, finally satisfied. Almost. "You ready for round two?"

Luke, however, was asleep on the shower floor. It was weird how Ava seemed to have that effect on guys. _Guess I'm just too good for them_ , she thought as she put her robe back on and headed back to her bedroom.

 **...**

Agent Coulson was in the monitor room of the SHIELD Helicarrier. Normally, he hated monitor duty, but this time provided an interesting bit of information.

"Ava Ayala," he said to himself as he watched her leave the sleeping Luke in the shower, "perhaps it's time we had a talk."


	3. Chapter 3

_Mental Health_

"Ohhhhh, man, Ava! You suck dick like a fucking pro!" Ava rolled her eyes. She already knew that.

Ever since that night with Luke in the shower, the only thing on Ava's mind had been sex, sex, sex. She couldn't get enough! Hopefully the tryst she was having with Sam in the Helicarrier's broom closet would be enough to satisfy her. "Ah, fuck!" Sam grunted, cumming in Ava's mouth. "Holy shit, Ava! That was ama..." He was out like a light before he finished his sentence.

Ava sighed. She could never seem to go a second round with anyone. She was about to consider fucking Sam while he was knocked out, but the door opened before she could.

Agent Coulson stood there, arms crossed and eyes glaring at her. "Just for the record," Ava said defensively, "he was awake when we started."

"Get dressed and come with me now!" Coulson ordered sternly.

Ava sighed and started putting on her clothes. She then followed Coulson to Fury's office. "Ah, Miss Ayala," the director said when she walked in, "please sit. We have a lot to discuss."

 **...**

"What do you mean I'm suspended?!"

Fury sighed. "Ava, your recent behavior has shown us that you are unfit for action until you stop... Getting action."

"Just because I'm having a lot of sex you're booting me from the team? What, are you just jealous that I'm getting laid and you're not?" She paused for a moment, then smiled. "Because I can fix that if you want."

Fury shook his head. "You will also be attending mandatory therapy sessions with Agent Coulson until you are deemed fit for duty again."

"Great," Ava said, turning to face Coulson, "I've always wanted to bang a therapist."

Coulson gulped, stretching out his collar. Fury gave him a look that said "Get it together, man!"

"Report to Coulson's office at school tomorrow afternoon for your first session. You're dismissed."

Ava left, a wicked grin on her face. Coulson might just be the man she'd been looking for. Now, how to get him...?

 **...**

Coulson was straightening papers on his desk when he heard a knock at his office door. "Come in." Ava walked in in her civilian clothes. "Ah, Miss Ayala. Please, have a seat." Ava pulled up a chair and sat. Coulson took a seat at his desk. "Now, perhaps we should start with..."

Coulson stopped suddenly when he noticed Ava wasn't wearing any panties under her dress. Ava smiled mischievously. "See something you like, Principal Coulson?" She purred slyly.

Coulson loosened his collar nervously. "N-no. I was just... Ahem. Let's start with discussing your recent activity with your fellow heroes."

Ava grabbed him by his tie and pulled him close. "Why discuss," she said, pulling her dress down with her free hand so that Coulson could easily peek at her breasts, "when I can provide you with a demonstration?"

Coulson pulled himself free. Ava inched towards him, forcing him up against the wall. "Miss Ayala, what are you doing?"

Ava's eyes started glowing green, her voice morphing to that of a seductive siren. "Come on, Phil. I know you want me. So, why even try to resist me?"

Her face was so close to Coulson's he could smell the perfume she was wearing. _Strange_ , Coulson thought, _Ava doesn't wear perfume_. But, whether she wore it or not, it was irresistible. Coulson couldn't take it! He had to have her!

He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ava smiled. "About time." She said, taking off her clothes as Coulson did the same. She got down on her knees and grabbed his cock, rubbing it up and down. "Mmm. Let's see if it tastes as good as it looks." She put the whole thing in her mouth, sucking it as well as any professional porn star.

Coulson felt his knees give out as he came hard in her mouth. He was already starting to lose energy. _Must not lose consciousness_ , he thought, desperately trying to stay awake. But he couldn't resist Ava for long.

She bent down over Coulson's desk, displaying her supple ass for him. "Now come here and fuck me in the ass!" She ordered.

Coulson obeyed, jamming his cock in her tight asshole. "Ohhhhhh, yeah! Harder! Pound me harder!"

Coulson kept fucking her. He knew he shouldn't, but her asshole was so tight and hot he didn't want to stop! "Ahh! Coulson, I'm so close!" Ava moaned. "OHHHHHHHH, YES!"

Ava's juices dropped down to the floor as Coulson kept at it.

"Fuck!" He grunted. "I'm gonna cum again!"

"Pull it out!" Ava said. "I wanna taste it."

Coulson pulled his dick out as Ava started rubbing it, mouth open in anticipation. "Shit!" Coulson exploded in her mouth, filling it with cum. Ava gulped it all down as Coulson fell over, unconscious like the others.

"Man!" Ava complained. "When am I ever going to get to go for a second round?"

 **...**

Fury stood over Coulson's bed in the Helicarrier's infirmary. "Coulson," he said, "wake up, soldier."

Coulson stirred as his eyes barely opened. "Sir?" He said weakly.

"Coulson, what happened down there? I told you that it was unsafe to have sex with Ava."

"I know, sir. But I couldn't resist." Coulson's strength was fading fast. Fury prayed he could hang on for just a few more seconds. "Her eyes, sir..." Coulson said weakly. "They glowed green. It was like I was under a spell. You have to... Stop..." He fell back asleep before he could finish.

"Get some sleep." Fury said. He turned to the beds beside Coulson's. In them slept the unconscious forms of Power Man and Nova. "All of you."

Coulson's sacrifice would not be in vain. Fury now knew what was behind this. And he knew how to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Briefing_

The mood one has when walking to Nick Fury's office on the Helicarrier can be likened to that of a cartoon cat descending an escalator to Hell for chasing a bird. As Peter shuffled down the unnecessarily long hallway to the office, he couldn't help but wonder why Fury wanted to see him this time. Could it be about that incident with the particle accelerator? Perhaps it was about letting Doc Ock out of prison in exchange for him doing Peter's science homework? It was probably about Peter's bet with Danny that he could eat 100 chili dogs in one sitting that ended with the cafeteria being covered in puke.

Peter knocked reluctantly on Fury's door. "Enter." Peter walked into Fury's office.

"So, boss, what did I do this time? Is this about the barf in the cafeteria? 'Cause Danny said he'd clean that up for me."

"No, it's not... Barf in the cafeteria?" Peter chuckled sheepishly. "I'm glad you mentioned Danny, actually. Look who just ended up in the medical wing."

Fury turned on the screen behind his desk which displayed live footage from the medical wing. In the beds were Luke, Sam, Coulson, and Danny, all unconscious. "What happened to them?"

"Ava happened." Fury explained. "She got to Danny this morning."

"How is Ava putting all these people into comas?"

Fury started pacing the floor. "Do you remember that Arctic training session I had you do last month?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And do you remember what you and Ava did on that mission?"

Peter's face turned bright red. Of course he remembered that! How could he forget? "Uh... Yeah?"

"And do you remember what happened after that?"

Peter thought for a moment. "Not really. I think I fell asleep afterwards. The next thing I remember is waking up in that SHIELD base."

"Exactly! You fell asleep. So did the four of them. Only difference is they didn't wake up."

Peter was dumbstruck. He knew Ava had been cheating on him, but he never would have thought that sex with her could be so deadly. "How does she do that?" He asked. "How does every guy that she has sex with slip into a coma?"

Fury pressed a button on his desk. The image on the screen switched from the medical wing to an image of Ava's White Tiger Amulet. "I've been going over Ava's family history. There has only been one female White Tiger before her: her great-great grandmother, Alexandra Ayala. The reason why there hasn't been another female White Tiger is because the amulet has a side effect: it increases the sex drive of any woman who possesses it 100-fold from the minute they lose their virginity. It also causes her to secrete special pheromones to attract men to fulfill her sexual desires. And, if that doesn't work, she can bend any man to her will just by looking them in the eye. However, Ava's increased sex drive comes at a price: the amulet drains the life force of any man she sleeps with, putting them in a coma."

Peter was stunned. If he had known this would happen, he never would have taken Ava's virginity in that cave! One question remained, though. "But I've been having sex with her all month," Peter said, "how come I'm not out of commission like the others?"

"I believe that the spider DNA in your blood prevented you from being affected by Ava's powers. Which makes you our only weapon against her, Mr. Parker."

"Well, how do I stop her?"

"It's a simple solution: get her pregnant."

Peter sputtered a bit. "What?! How would that help?!"

"It's how Ava's great-great grandmother was stopped. Her husband got her pregnant, and her sex drive decreased back to normal."

"Well, if Ava's been having so much sex, how come she isn't pregnant already?"

Fury smirked. "Why do you think she loves anal so much? The amulet doesn't want to stop draining the life forces of males, so it causes its owner's instincts to say "do it in the butt." No sane man is going to pass up anal with a girl like Ava, so there's almost no chance of her getting pregnant."

Peter thought about this for a moment. He was the only person who could put an end to Ava's reign of terror. Then again, Aunt May would literally explode if she found out he had gotten a girl pregnant. He knew what he had to do...

He had to do Ava.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Final Round_

"Is all this really necessary?"

Peter was in the laboratory aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier. Or at least what used to be the lab. Fury had spent the last week, as well as thousands of taxpayer dollars, refurbishing the lab to make it the ultimate sex lair. "Of course it's all necessary." Explained Dr. Connors. "For this plan to work, Ava needs to be as aroused as possible. Hold still for a moment." He jabbed Peter in the arm with a syringe.

"Ow! What the fuck was that?"

"A special formula I've been working on. It will increase the potency of your semen, as well as give you enough energy for constant intercourse."

"How much 'constant intercourse' are we talking about here?" Peter asked, suddenly not liking the plan.

"Well, we can't let you out of the lab until we're sure that Ava is pregnant, so you may have to keep having sex for days, even weeks."

"Weeks?! No way! I'm out!"

Peter's exit was blocked by Fury, who was carrying a bottle of champagne. "Too late, Parker. Ava's on her way right now. Here. Take this."

"Campagne? Fury, me and Ava are both underage. And why am I complaining about this? Gimme!" Before he could take a sip, Fury jerked the bottle away.

"This is for Ava. I borrowed it from Tony Stark. It's laced with a powerful aphrodisiac." (See my other fic, _Girl's Night In_ ). "If, on the off chance Ava isn't up for sex, this will make her hornier than a triceratops in a porn convention."

"Oh, Peeeeteeer." Came Ava's voice from the hallway.

"Be brave, Parker." Fury said. "The lives of every man in SHIELD rest in your hands." And with that, he and Dr. Connors quickly vacated the premises.

Ava walked in wearing only a set of sexy black lingerie. Peter was shocked that she would wear something like that on the Helicarrier, but was also extremely turned on. "Mmm. I like what you've done with the place." She purred, looking around at the lab's new decor.

"Um… Thanks." Peter said. Despite being incredibly nervous, he had a massive boner, which Ava couldn't take her eyes off of. "I got some champagne." He offered Ava the bottle, but she just slapped it away.

"Skip the pleasantries." She demanded. "Let's fuck!" She pulled Peter forward into a passionate kiss. Peter knew that he couldn't let himself become influenced by Ava's behavior, but good gravy she was a good kisser! "Pants off." She commanded. "I want dick and I want it now!"

Peter quickly obeyed, taking his clothes off as Ava knelt down in front of him, taking his cock in her hands. She slowly put her lips around the head.

"Um, actually, Ava," Peter said quickly, "I was thinking we could maybe skip the foreplay and get right to the good part."

"Mmm. Great idea!" Ava purred, getting down on all fours. "Fuck me in the ass, Peter!" There was nothing Peter wanted more than to fuck Ava's ass, but he resisted the urge and inserted his cock in her pussy instead. "Aah! Peter, no! I want it in my ass! Ohhhh… I don't care how good it feels! Fuck me in the ass!"

"Sorry, Ava. Can't do that."

Ava's eyes started glowing green. A delightful scent started wafting off of her. "Petey," she said in a seductive voice, "come on, baby. You know you want to put it in my ass. Don't you like my ass, Petey? It's so tight and warm, isn't it? You know you want to do it."

Peter resisted, no matter how tempting it was. He needed to cum in Ava's pussy, and he could feel himself getting close. "Ava, that's just the tiger talking! Don't listen to it! Fight it!"

"Aah! Petey, the tiger isn't in control at all. Nnng... This is all… Ohhhhh... Me. Please, Petey, please fuck me in the… AAAAAH!" She couldn't finish as she came hard. "Peter…"

Peter almost stopped pounding away. "Ava… Is that you?"

"Peter… You need to end this." Ava, the real Ava, said. "Do it!"

"Aaah! Ava!" Peter yelled as he came in Ava's pussy.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the tiger spirit inside Ava as it gave up all the life energy it had consumed. There was a burst of green light and Ava slumped on the floor, cum dribbling out of her pussy.

Peter sat back, totally exhausted. Had it worked? He prayed silently that Ava would be okay.

"Peter?" Peter jerked back to reality as Ava got up off the ground. "What happened?"

Peter let out a sigh of relief. "I have a lot to tell you. But first, promise you won't get mad about what I just did."

…

"Waaaaaah!"

Ava sighed as she got out of bed to change little Sophia's diaper. It had been almost a year since the incident where she had turned into a sex-crazed maniac. "Shh. Don't worry, sweetie. Mommy's here." She said soothingly. It sucked being a mom at 19, but the rest of the team all took turns helping her. All of the guys had recovered completely and had all forgiven Ava for what she had done.

Still, no matter how terrible it had been, she still always wished that she could have sex again. She knew that, if she did, she would have to get knocked up again. No amount of pleasure was worth that.

Or was it?

Thankfully, there was a knock at the door to interrupt Ava's thoughts. She opened it to find Sam on the other side. "Oh, hey, Sam. I thought it was Danny's turn to help me with Sophia."

"I'm not here for Sophia. I'm here for you." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I still can't get that time you blew me in the closet out of my head. Ava, please, you gotta do it with me one more time!"

Sam was so horny that he didn't notice Ava's eyes glow green for just a second. "Sure, Sam," she purred, "come on in."


End file.
